Intimate Bathroom Pleasures
by nim1980
Summary: Asuka has had a tough time keeping herself controlled after P.E. After school ended, Asuka could not handle her frustrations and dealt it in the school's toilet. Only to be caught by Lili smirking at Asuka and proposed a better way to deal with it. [Warning! Contains intersex girl with girl, graphic sexual contents and PWP. Thank you for your respect and time.]


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents. Sexual contents consist of two fictionally underage girls, one of them an intersex. Both are engaged in consenting sex. Be advised and warned that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

For Asuka, it felt like a long time for school to end and head home to do her business in private. Asuka blamed it on Lili's slender and smooth long legs, bouncy firm ass cheeks teasing her brown eyes, and that snobby smirk of beautiful lush and soft pink lips during P.E. Asuka groaned internally as she shuddered from the thought of Lili's soft pink lips wrapped around her thick member, bobbing up and down as laps of the tongue sucked on her cock.

Unable to bear the frustration, Asuka strode into the girl's restroom. However, an elegant hand grabbed a hold of Asuka's elbow. Asuka growled and turned to see Lili's amused glimmering purple eyes. Asuka blushed and tugged her elbow off Lili's grip, crossing her arms on her chest while Lili's hands were placed on the hips.

"What? I'm busy," Asuka curtly said, her brown eyes boring at Lili's face.

Lili giggled, "Tsk-tsk. In the school's restroom of all places, Asuka~," She cooed and smirked at the brightening blush on Asuka's face.

"What are you talking about?!" Asuka exclaimed, her eyes darting around feeling nervous.

Lili smiled and stepped closer to Asuka, cupping Asuka's cheek with one hand while the other cupped Asuka's bulging erection.

"L-Lili!" Asuka squeaked, her hands attempting to push Lili turned into clutching onto Lili's school jacket.

"Instead of that…" Lili leaned her face closer to Asuka's face.

"Why don't I help you somewhere much better and private?" Lili suggested and winked.

Asuka growled and brought her lips to Lili's lips, startling the blonde-haired girl. Lili giggled and savoured the taste of Asuka's soft and peach lips. Though it was brief, Asuka parted and grabbed Lili's hand to drag them elsewhere. Lili squeaked from the sudden pull but saw that she was lead out of the school in a rush with her hand in Asuka's calloused and slender hand.

"You better take responsibility," Asuka said, huffing as she squeezed Lili's hand.

Lili joyfully smiled and allowed herself to be led away to somewhere else she hoped that was more sanitary and private.

* * *

Inside Asuka's home, Lili and Asuka were pulled to the bathroom as they were sweaty. Seeing as it was the weekend and Asuka's father was at the hospital, Lili suggested they keep their school uniforms in the bathroom.

Asuka looked deadpanned at Lili, "Are you-" Her words drifted off as Lili unbuttoned her jacket and blouse to expose her bra covered breasts.

Lili winked, "Come now, I'm not waiting," She said and giggled, turning and sweeping her hair behind her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

Asuka groaned and wiped the drool from her lips, following behind Lili with an aching desire. When they entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them, Lili turned around and pushed Asuka to the door. Asuka yelped and grunted as she felt Lili's hand palm at her erection, and their lips met in a short and hungry kiss of the lips and tongue.

With Lili pressed flush to Asuka's body, Asuka reached and groped her breast. The pleasure for the two girls drew their moans out from their throats muffled by their kisses. Barely giving Asuka the leisure to feel Lili's breast, Lili squeezed the erection once more, making Asuka gasp and reel back in pleasure. This gave Lili a quick rush of a thrill as she dropped to her knees and pulled down the waistband of Asuka's spats.

The hard cock sprung and slapped Lili's cheek, thick with musk and pre-cum drooping from the slit of the bulbous pink-red tip. Lili hummed amusedly as Asuka's cock jumped at the touch her lips.

"Hurry!" Asuka groaned.

Lili tutted and chided in amusement, "Patience Asuka. Let me make you burst in ecstasy with my lovely mouth. You should be honoured."

So Lili said, as Asuka huffed and whined at the peppering of kisses along Asuka's shaft and tip. A wiggling of fingers caressed Asuka's large balls coaxing more pre-cum drooping from the slit licked up with Lili's soft tongue. The thick ooze of cum in Lili's mouth tasted salty and yet, thick with addicting musk. It belonged to Asuka, so Lili both enjoyed and desired it.

When Asuka growled with impatience, she quickly placed her hands on the sides of Lili's head and thrust her cock into Lili's mouth. Lili's disgruntled chiding turned into chokes and gags as Asuka's hips bucked wildly and ram the cock deep into her throat.

"Yes! Yes! Your mouth is so good!" Asuka cried in ecstasy with her saliva drooling on the corner of her lips.

Lili's muffled voices gave Asuka more pleasure as the walls of her throat vibrate around the thick cock. Tears dripped down the corner of Lili's eyes as her breath was stolen away by the penis in her mouth, and the muscles of her mouth straining to stretch and wrap around the girth. Yet, Lili was not repulsed from the rough use of her mouth. In fact, Lili was quivering with arousal.

Meanwhile, Asuka was having the time of her life looking down at Lili's glazed purple eyes and her cock deep inside the wonderful mouth. Lili did not resist or push Asuka off, much to the annoyance of taking the member in her mouth without warning. But the thick smell and sounds of Asuka's balls slapping Lili's chin and moans released aroused her, as a pool of wetness stained Lili's panty and thighs.

"Lili! I'm about to cum! I'm cumming inside!" Asuka groaned, her hips bucking faster as she angled her cock lower and forced Lili's head to tilt up.

Lili's muffled protest and weak slaps to Asuka's thighs were ignored in Asuka's sheer pleasure. The thick girth and hard length stretching the muscles of Lili's throat and dominate her breath. Not wanting to let go or pull out, Lili lapped her tongue and sucked the throbbing cock in her mouth in hope to make Asuka cum before she lost her breath.

Thanks to the addition of Lili's tongue and oral suctioning, Asuka cried in pleasure and humped her pelvis to Lili's face. Fingers digging into Lili's scalp as a stream of thick and hot ooze splurge out and hit the back of her throat. Lili quivered and moaned in delight as her stomach was filling up with Asuka's cum, and her reaching orgasm from the rough and quick fucking of her mouth.

"Swallow it, Lili. Make me see your mouth full of my cum and swallow it while I look at you," Asuka grinned and shallowly humped Lili's face, releasing a couple more streams of cum down the throat.

Lili's face hot with blush and arousal, quietly admitted that she loved Asuka treating her like a cum dump. Then, Lili realised the weak consciousness enveloping her from the lack of air. With a couple of taps to Asuka's thigh, she pulled her cock out and groaned at the sight of cum and saliva coating the shaft and tip, strings of them drooping and stretching from Lili's lips. But the most erotic sight that caused Asuka's penis to quiver with arousal was Lili's panting face and laboured breaths. Lili's tongue was out and showing Asuka her gaping mouth pooled to the brim with cum as some of it dribbled down the corner of Lili's lips.

Asuka smiled and patted Lili's head, "Nice. Now swallow it," She ordered.

Lili closed her mouth and smiled as she soundly swallowed Asuka's cum. The thick liquid swelled down Lili's throat enough to make her reflex and briefly closed her eyes as its oozing texture slid down the walls. As the thick ooze settled inside Lili's stomach, she opened her eyes as she caught her breath, stinking and smelling of Asuka's cum. Asuka licked her lips at the sight and cupped Lili's chin with her fingers.

"Heh-heh. You should see the look on your face when I came inside you," Asuka smirked as Lili frowned and slapped aside her hand.

"You uncouth brute. You nearly split the muscles of my mouth," Lili said, crossing her arms under her breasts and raising them invitingly to Asuka's eyes.

Asuka quirked a brow, "You could have easily bitten or punch my balls," She said, smirking at the blush and glancing around of Lili's eyes and cheeks.

"I am not as low as to hurt you that way, mind you," Lili said and rolled her eyes as Asuka chuckled.

"Well, keep the ball punching to a minimum will ya? Wouldn't want what's little of pride and appeal left for a man's luxury," Asuka said, smiling as Lili shook her head and released a disgusted groan.

"Please, I refuse to call one's genital a luxury," Lili said and got up with the help of Asuka's arms.

Asuka shrugged and pulled Lili close, "Yea. I like life more than luxury. Unlike someone," She remarked and grinned.

Lili grinned, "Enough chat," She raised her knee and rubbed them under Asuka's testicles to make Asuka groan.

"Are you impotent of 'life' with this 'luxurious' wonder?" Lili taunted and smirked.

Asuka's growl rumbled in her throat as she inquired, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Lili hummed and shrugged her shoulders, "You refuse to let me indulge on pleasuring you my way. So…" She drawled, smiled and blinked her eyes.

Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, princess. I will let you have your way with me while I fuck you," She said and yelped as Lili twisted her nipple.

Asuka grumbled, "While I please you. There, happy?" She rephrased and earned a sweet giggle from Lili.

The two girls kissed and roamed their hands on one another's body, touching, groping and caressing wherever the heat of their passion flowed. But for Asuka, she had to restrain from taking the lead and plunge her throbbing cock inside Lili's tight and wet pussy, let alone her hands loving the curves of Lili's body. The rubbing and prodding of Lili's knee to Asuka' ball sack was torturous and yet arousing. Lili smiled as she felt Asuka shiver and moan from her knee rubbing the hefty testicles.

Lili leaned back and reached down to push the erect penis between her thighs and ground her soaked covered slit along the shaft. The two girls shivered in arousal as they felt one another's sex flush with heat, wet too. Lili could feel the thick girth of Asuka's member slide between her thighs and the hardness rubbing along her covered folds. As Lili's cum dripped down her thighs and soaked her panty, she felt Asuka's hands pull on her jacket's sleeves.

Lili tugged away from Asuka's hold and wrapped her arms around Asuka's neck. Asuka whined as Lili smirked and felt a squeeze around her cock as the rubbing sensation stopped. With a pout, Asuka lowered her hands at her sides and let Lili do whatever to her. Lili smiled and leaned forward to kiss Asuka's lips for complying.

At the touch of their lips, Asuka focused on the sensations of Lili's lips nipping her pouty lips. Hearing the soft giggle, a smile slightly rose up on the corner of Asuka's lips. A sound that Asuka had come to love and bring flutters of warmth. They fell into a brief lull of tasting one another's craving tongues and smelling the heat wafting into their noses. Asuka recognised the sweet smell plenty of times to want her face smothered between Lili's skin and or fair and full breasts. Although Asuka's breasts were endowed and large, she felt that hers were a little hefty and firm of meat.

Then, Asuka felt a hand cup her breast, now realising that her blouse was unbuttoned underneath the sleeveless sweater. The hot skin and flush of Lili's hands touching Asuka's breast made Asuka groan in pleasure and discontent. Lili smirked at the sight of flushed cheeks and heavy exhalations of Asuka's breath.

"Feeling hot?" Lili giggled as she twiddled Asuka's hard nipples.

"Take my sweater off," Asuka huffed, her fingers balling into fists as she fought to rip off her top and cry in misery at the thought of buying another.

Lili hummed and squeezed the firm mounds, "My hand feels really warm in there," She said, smiling as languid kisses continued.

Asuka nipped the corner of Lili's lip and growled, "It'll be a lot warmer if you see my naked chest," She said, chuckling as Lili shivered and whined.

"You- Agh! You are- Hmph!" Lili stammered, blushed and pouted as she glared at Asuka.

Asuka grinned and shrugged her shoulders, smirking as she raised her arms and hands up. Lili huffed and parted for a moment to take off Asuka's sweater, blouse and bra. At the quick removal of Asuka's top, Lili watched as well-endowed and firm breasts jiggle from the removal of the clothes. A pair of light brown coloured aroused nipples caught Lili's eyes and made her smile at the faint warm flush heating up on Asuka's smooth skin.

"Oho!" Lili exclaimed and smirked at the sight of the faded bite mark between the valley of Asuka's breasts done by her.

"Sh-Shut up!" Asuka squeaked, blushing as she put a hand on the bite mark.

Lili tutted and shook her head, "Non~ non~, let me see. Pretty please?~" She asked sweetly and blinked her eyes with an adorable plea.

Asuka frowned and lowered her hand and glared daggers at Lili. Lili giggled and smiled as she poked Asuka's nose.

"No one will find out, my dear. Unless you intend on showing off your assets to the world," Lili said, getting a huff from Asuka.

"As if," Asuka scowled and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Lili smiled and leaned forward to kiss Asuka's cheek, "Exactly. You are mine alone, A~ su~ ka~," She huskily whispered into Asuka's ear.

Asuka shivered and groaned from the hot breath and words ringing into her ear. But at the feel of Lili's bra brushing against Asuka's breasts, a whine could be heard rumbling in Asuka's throat. Lili amusedly smirked as she laid down kisses along Asuka's neck and tenderly caressed the endowed firm mounds. Muscles and skin twitched and flushed at the whisking aroused breath from Asuka's nose, and her cock yearning to be touched as well.

However, Lili persisted with Asuka's longing as her lips softly nipped on Asuka's pulse point. A low sharp gasp was elicited and muscles twitching sensitively to Lili's swirling tongue. Meanwhile, Asuka endured the hot flush of arousal fluttering amok in her body, curling her fingers digging into her palms. Then, as Lili continued to tease Asuka by rubbing her hand on the underside of Asuka's breast and stomach, Lili started to slowly grind her soaked slit along the shaft for Asuka's behaviour.

A pleased moan and sigh escaped Asuka's lips, quivering to Lili broad ministrations on her body. Lips going down on Asuka's shoulder, a hand tenderly workings its way up to her nipples and giving tides of warmth to her chest, the other hand rubbing her unattended shoulder and her penis smothered by a pair of slender and soft thighs as hot and soaked covered folds grinding along the top of her shaft.

"Mmh~," Asuka moaned, laying her head on Lili's shoulder as she melted from Lili's touch.

Lili grinned and moved her hand from the shoulder to scratch the back of Asuka's scalp, releasing a delighted and aroused purr.

"See? Had you allowed me to please you my way, you would love and melt to the wonders of my embrace," Lili murmured on Asuka's neck, smiling as Asuka lazily nodded.

"Hrrrm~ Whatever Lils~, Love you~" Asuka languidly purred in reply.

Lili giggled and rolled her eyes, "Honestly. A little of this and that brings spice to life, no?" She said and widely smiled as Asuka's head reared back and stared at her with a deadpanned admission.

"Yes, Lili. You are right. I am sorry for what I did just now- even though you love it-" Asuka said and squeaked from the light twist around her nipple, giggling then.

Suddenly, Asuka looked at Lili with a slight furrow to her brows and demanded, "Right now, I'm really hot for you. So please, make me cum like you wanted."

Lili shivered and bit her bottom lip, "Oh-la-la~" She gasped and smirked.

Asuka rose a brow at the spreading of Lili's legs and removal of the hand from her breast. Asuka watched as Lili's hand on her breast dove between their legs and stroked Asuka's cum coated shaft, fingers brushing along the length until they touched Lili's panty. Lili pushed aside the panty and gave Asuka a sight to be aroused. Erect clit and folds spreading around the top of the shaft, wet and slick as the sounds reverberate their ears.

A twitch could be felt between Lili's legs, giggling at the hard erection pressing against her drenched pussy. Lili gave Asuka a treat for behaving and reached behind her ass to touch the head of the penis. Asuka groaned and bucked, making Lili gasp in excitement and rub against the length.

"Nice?" Lili asked, smiling on Asuka's skin as she nipped down on Asuka's collarbone and her other hand groping Asuka's breast.

"Bliss!" Asuka cried at the brush of a finger sliding down at the slit of her penis.

Lili giggled at the compliment and continued to touch Asuka. As the wet folds slide and rubbed along the shaft, Asuka arched her back and moaned at the touch her nipple from a tender flick of Lili's thumb. Lili cooed on Asuka's skin as she brought her lips down to kiss the top curves of Asuka's breasts. A blush painted Asuka's cheeks from the attention and affection to her body. Asuka melted at the sensations given to her and the flush body pressed to her.

Truly, Asuka desired to wrap her arms around Lili and hold her lover with more than appreciation. Asuka could tell over the ways Lili was touching her now, all of which were both tender and full of attention. Lili's hand around the tip of Asuka's penis gave a slow twist and rub on the underside, making sure to coat the tip with pre-cum as her dripping juices coat the shaft. Added with the thighs, Lili squeezed them together to give Asuka a blissful warmth of ecstasy to the pulsating member. And then on Asuka's chest, Lili made her heart beat beneath her skin and jump with sensitive excitement with her lips nipping on Asuka's chest and a hand caressing the other mound.

"I'm about to go- Yeess!" Asuka hissed as Lili's lips soundly nipped at her areola.

Lili hummed and heard Asuka's words. Since Asuka behaved properly, Lili decided to reward her. Leaning back and Lili's hand lowered from Asuka's breasts as a moan escaped whining lips, she smiled as she clasped her hands around the shaft. Asuka shivered from the touch and panted as Lili's wet slit rub across the length a few more times until the tip was seen prodding at Lili's aroused clit.

"Very well. Since you behaved, you have my permission to touch me," Lili said, her arms crossed beside her breasts and showing their curves delightfully to Asuka's lustful brown eyes.

Asuka groaned and raised her quivering hands to first touch the exposed skin of Lili's chest. Lili sighed with joy as slender fingers stroked her skin from the collarbone down to the valley of her breasts. A click could be heard and the bra came loose, parting from the front as Asuka's hands slid underneath the cups and groped Lili's fair and full breasts.

A relieved sigh flushed out of Lili's mouth as the bra was swiftly removed, but her school uniform wrinkled bunched down around her elbows. A cool wave of air caressed along the length of Lili's shivering arms and was replaced by the warmth of hardened hands clasping them as the palms tenderly rubbed them. An approving hum rumbled in Lili's throat, circling her hands around the shaft as she jerked Asuka's penis.

Both girls moaned with blissful ecstasy from their lover's touch. Asuka continues her exploration after giving Lili's arms enough warmth and went for the fair and firm mounds. A pair of pink areolas and nipples stared at Asuka's lustful eyes and gazed at their tantalising shape with a squeeze around Lili's breasts.

"Mmh~! Please, be gentle," Lili breathily moaned, her own hands squeezing Asuka's shaft and rubbing her clit to the tip of the penis.

Asuka complied Lili's plea and warmed the breasts with rubbing her fingers and palms. Lili sighed excitably and shuddered from the palms caressing her breasts. Fingers rubbed and stroked the sensitive curves of Lili's breasts with long and swirling motions. The fingers and palms shifted soon after Asuka had her fill with touching around the breasts. Watching and touching a pair of nipples that arched to Asuka's touch, Lili moaned and gave her a rewarding rub at the base of her penis and away from the pelvis repeatedly.

"You're making me melt," Asuka breathily groaned, her body jolting with pleasure to the touch of her hands on Lili's chest and the appendage receiving full ministrations.

Lili said nothing and licked her lips as Asuka pinched her nipples to make her shiver with glee and arousal. The pair of sensitive nipples were Lili's weak spot, where Asuka's lips would kiss them and ceaselessly teased them until she climaxed. Asuka took great pleasure for that with the delight of the sweet and fine scent wafting into her nose. Asuka loved putting her face on Lili's breasts to the point that Lili worried that her face would make a print on Lili's chest and breasts.

But, Asuka could feel the slick pores of sweat on Lili's skin, yearning to smell and taste them. Lili could feel the jerking of Asuka's hips and the tip of the penis rub her clit harsher and faster. A cry of ecstasy escaped Lili's mouth at the rhythmic caresses to her nipples and clit. Lili was clearly enjoying it until it got too hot for her to be apart.

With a quick motion of tilting Asuka's penis up, Lili stepped closer and pressed their bodies flushed. Lili's pelvis, clit and dripping folds rubbed against the underside of the shaft as her hands now caressed the sides up and down the length. Asuka moaned and rest her head onto Lili's chest as she bucked her hips in Lili's hands and pelvis.

Lili groaned as Asuka's breath tickled her breast, and then sighing as fluttering kisses nipped her mounds. Lili could tell the lurking beast in Asuka was getting primal of its needs by the huffing breaths escaping Asuka's nose. Asuka took great pleasure at the combination of sweat and sweet fragrance on Lili's body. Asuka's hands began to roam and touch the smooth and slim figure, one on Lili's breast while the other was on Lili's back and butt.

Lili shuddered with a moan and threw her head back, basking in the waves of warmth done by Asuka's lips, hands and penis. The two were coming close to orgasm as their touching picked up the pace. Asuka's hand on Lili's rear slipped downwards to touch the rim of Lili's hole, momentarily circling there and taking in the sounds of her name being called. Then Asuka's entered in raw with a finger and started pumping in the tight hole as the muscles wrapped and sucked the finger in.

"Yes! Yes! Faster Asuka! Slap my rear with your finger deep inside!" Lili cried.

Asuka obliged and quickened her thrust both to her hips and finger inside Lili's anal hole with her palm slapping between Lili's butt cheeks. Lili drowned in ecstasy as her body succumbed to the heat and drove Asuka along to the heights of their climax. Muffled moans and sighs reverberate on Lili's breast, while her own was loud and heady with bliss.

"Oh! Ah! Cumming! I'm- I'm Nnngh!" Lili cried out.

Reaching the peak of their climax, the girls came in ecstasy and spilt their love juices with a blissful cry and a muffled groan. Ropes of thick cum shot forth from the slit of the penis, staining their torsos mostly on Lili's pelvis and stomach. While squirts of warm pussy juice gush from between Lili's legs, coating her legs and Asuka's legs.

They continued to give a few more caresses, coaxing more of their cum out during their convulsing orgasm. When their climax subsided and lingered, their lips find purchase with one another in a heady and feverish kiss, as the musk of their juices wafted the air and stained parts of their body. They found themselves needier and flushed with heat, quickly disrobing the remains of their clothes.

"Are you safe today?" Asuka asked in the heat of their kisses.

"Yes. Definitely," Lili answered twice, feeling Asuka's smirk curl on her lips knowing of her wanting desire.

Naked, they pulled themselves to the shower together in a lustful rush. Lili was pushed to the wall on her back, a hand protecting there as Asuka's lips latched around hers. Moaning as the naked warmth of their bodies were flushed together and the heat of arousal bubbling within their pelvis and stomach, their genitals rocked together. The penis slide and brushed Lili's clit and folds as Asuka's hands wander around Lili's rear and legs.

Lili hummed in delight and cooed Asuka's name, her hand on Asuka's endowed and firm breast and smiling as Asuka shivered from the husky call. Asuka parted their lips and gazed at Lili's half-lidded eyes. A sparkle glowed in their lustful eyes, filled with affection and excitement.

Tugging Lili's leg up to hook and rest the heel over Asuka's shoulder, she was leaning on the wall with her torso turned to the side and widely spreading her legs to Asuka's pelvis. Asuka supported Lili and let Lili find stability in this position. The hand that was on Lili's back brushed along the planes and contours of her skin, shivering and moaning her excitement.

Asuka smirked and took pleasure at the brushes of her fingertips and palm along the pristine and soft skin. Asuka touched Lili's hot and wet folds and aroused clit, making Lili gasp in need. The two looked into each other's eyes with deep affection and lust.

"Ready?" Asuka huskily asked, her voice heavy and hot for Lili's pussy.

Lili grinned and ground her slit along the hard shaft, moaning as she replied, "Yes. Pound inside me and shape my hole with your cock."

Asuka gave a rumbling purr and brought her hand from Lili's sex to her cock, guiding it to the wet entrance of Lili's vagina. Lili felt the brush and strokes of Asuka's cock to her folds, her hands braced on the walls as she eagerly waited for Asuka to enter inside of her.

With a few strokes of Asuka's tip to the heated and wet folds, enjoying the feel of slick lips pulsing for her cock to enter. Asuka slid the tip into the tight and needy hole, groaning at the velvety walls wrapped around the tip and sucked her in. Lili huffed in blissful pleasure at the sudden spread of her entrance from the thick girth of the penis' tip, panting as she wriggled her hips to encourage Asuka deeper inside.

Asuka moaned from the groping muscles rubbing around the tip, and then she jolted her hips with a sudden buck, sliding the rest of the length inside with a sound slap of their skins. Lili howled in ecstasy as her fingers dug into the walls, quaking in pleasure as her eyes rolled up to her head and the muscles of her vagina tightly wrapped around the cock.

The tight hole was a wonder of pleasure to the girls. Lili enjoying the sensations of pain and pleasure as her muscles accommodate to the girth, Asuka's member sheathed deep inside with the tip brushing pass the sensitive spot and the entrance of the cervix, and the hefty scrotum hanging between Asuka's legs rested on Lili's legs.

"Move! Please move Asuka!" Lili huffed, her body yearning and needy to be filled despite her hips feeling like they were split.

Asuka bit her bottom lip as she breathed out, "Just a bit more."

Asuka continued to push her hips forward, inching the remaining length until her hips were touching Lili's pelvis. Lili moaned and felt herself reaching climax too soon, whining as she wanted Asuka to mess up her vaginal hole.

"Asuka!" Lili cried, her own hips moving and sliding the cock in and out.

Asuka growled and pulled far back from Lili's pussy, earning a frustrated whine and sob from Lili. It was just for a second that Asuka left Lili unoccupied into filling the whole orifice with a quick and deep thrust of her cock. Lili cried and turned into a spastic mush, her cum gushing from her filled hole. Asuka stayed buried and watched the expression of ecstasy on Lili's face. Mouth agape drooling with saliva and breathy moans, cheeks flushed with heat, eyes drooping to a half and the heaving chest draped with strands of Lili's blonde locks.

Just as Lili came down from her convulsing orgasm, Asuka began to pull back and gave a quick rise to her arousal. The tip and shaft caressed the walls as the bulbous tip bumped and brushed past the G-spot. It started off slow as Asuka grew absorbed in watching Lili's expression and quivering form. The tight hole slowly taking the girth and length with more ease over time. Lili tried to move her hips to get Asuka to hurry up, but her muscles did not work the way she wanted and instead just shivered in pleasure at the caress of her G-spot.

Asuka chuckled as she leant closer and rest a hand on Lili's hand on the wall, clasping her fingers between Lili's fingers. Lili was flexible and found herself stretching her one leg much higher in a split supported by Asuka's body. Asuka's face hovered over Lili's face, grinning.

"Hey Lili~," Asuka cooed, earning a flutter of Lili's eyes and brows furrowed in aggravation.

"It's my turn to make you cum like crazy~," Asuka husked, rocking her hips in long and slow thrusts of her cock.

Lili moaned and whined as her body craved for Asuka. Lips nipped on the curves of her arm and shoulder, light grazes of Asuka's teeth touching the aroused skin. Lili tried to form the words, but it drifted off at the connection of their hips and the tip of the penis poking her cervix to stretch open the entrance. Lili's breath wheezed at the constant prodding and filling of her insides with each thrust of Asuka's cock and balls slapping her soaked thigh.

The blissful moans resonated in the bathroom as the girls go at it like rabbits. Asuka kept her brown eyes locked on Lili's face, crazed and on high as their hips slapped together and her cock hitting the sweet spot and cervix. Soon enough, Asuka was feeling the tight squeezing of muscles around her shaft as the cervix began to swallow the tip in. Asuka groaned at the hot feeling of Lili's most intimate and womanly vault, the womb.

Lili suddenly came around Asuka's member, eyes rolling up her sockets as Asuka moaned at the sight and chastely kissed her cheek. The shivering convulsing body and sputtering of girl cum painted Asuka's pelvis and thigh, shuddering in the pleasure of its oozing and warm juice. Asuka did not stop her own thrusting and kept the pace as it was, long, deep and slow as the muscles contracted and constricted around the cock.

"You feel so good around me~," Asuka moaned, her breath whispering over Lili's drooling lips, panting.

Lili's ears rung in white noise as her vision slowly returned from ecstasy. Lili felt the warmth of her lover's and turned her head, but she howled in bliss as Asuka suddenly pounded inside her with quick and short thrust. The large balls slapping on Lili's thighs as quick as Asuka's short and deep thrust repeatedly spread the cervix's entrance easily.

"Ungh! Faster! Fa- Hah! Asuka!" Lili's moans and cries were desperate despite her sensitive walls getting too much pleasure to numb the tingling heat.

Asuka groaned at Lili's desperation and fulfilled the desire after having her own satisfaction of Lili's hole. In a few more thrusts, Asuka leaned away from Lili's face and raised her body upright to hold Lili's legs securely. With a change in Asuka's posture, she angled her tilted her pelvis up and slammed their hips together, spearing the cock deep inside and poking at the walls with abandon.

Lili came once more and cried at the air as she squirted around Asuka's ceaselessly pounding cock. With a quick glance at Lili's trembling hands on the wall, Asuka was assured that she had the fortitude to keep stable of her hands on the wall. So, Asuka let loose and pounded inside Lili's hole with wild thrusts. The cervix entrance became loose and needy as they wrap around the tip, convulsing in pleasure as Lili took the whole length and girth with thrill and lust.

"Hear that! We're making so much dirty noises!" Asuka said, panting as she watched Lili's flushed cheeks and dazed eyes look emptily at space while their skins slapped noisily to the squelching of their intertwining sex.

And yet, Asuka could tell the curl of a blissful smile on Lili's lips as she fucked her lover silly. It was a sight that Asuka took with pride as she burrowed deep and rolled her hips, caressing the walls around with her dick. Lili shivered and stuttered a gasp as she came again and clenched her fists, fighting to keep herself up despite the energy leaving her with satisfaction, far too much satisfaction.

Having had enough of messing up Lili's once before tight vaginal hole, she returned to thrusting in and out at a quick pace, this time having the tip repeatedly spreading the cervix's entrance open around it. Lili screamed in ecstasy, making Asuka wild and shudder as she coaxed more of Lili's pleasure with her barrage of thrusts. It would not be long before Asuka reached her peak and Lili losing her strength.

"I'm getting- Mmf! Yes! Close! Lili! Lili!" Asuka wildly cried.

Asuka could feel the tight warmth in her balls ready to burst, her hips going fast and wild without control as the walls around her shaft convulsed. Lili's pussy was taking the girth and length with ease as she experienced wild pleasures of her lover's deep pounding. Lili too was coming close again, holding no restraint to come together as she cried.

"Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!" Lili begged and called her name as she let loose of her cum, convulsing wildly as she drifted into a blissful world of stars and fireworks wrecking her brain and body.

Asuka groaned and grunted at the calls of her name and followed after as Lili's orgasm drenched her member and loin. A harsh stream and ropes of cum shot forth from the tip of the penis, filling Lili's womb with hot and thick spunk hitting the walls of the womb. Asuka convulsed and shuddered in bliss as she remained deep inside Lili and release her load, feeling her balls getting drained by the shuddering walls coaxing her cock with tired greed.

Whilst Asuka was cumming, she looked at Lili's face to see dazed teary eyes and drenched with sweat face and body, lips agape and tongue hanging out, and face red flushed in blissful ecstasy. Asuka looked down Lili's quivering naked body and stuck her eyes to Lili's fair breast for a moment, heaving with a shudder and she moaned as Lili came again. Lili's womb was filled with cum and lost her strength to keep upright as the warm ooze settled inside of her womb and vagina.

Asuka quickly caught Lili as they slipped to the floor, keeping her cock inside despite stirring the quivering walls and making Lili moan hoarsely. The hard member still had energy and loads needed to be drained. As Lili was put on the floor on her rear and back to the wall, legs spread apart beside Asuka's hips, she gasped as Asuka's tip pulled out of her cervix's entrance. Asuka smiled at the sound and slowly pulled, taking in the pleasure of Lili's vagina convulsing around her member. With a slick pop, Lili gave a low startled gasp as the tip jumped and bumped her clit.

Rearing back the hip, Asuka looked at the sight of her cum dripping down and out from the pulsating folds. Desire flared Asuka's arousal as the combination of her cum and Lili's juice dripped and stained Lili's thighs and vagina. Seeing as Lili was satisfied and laid on the floor like pudding, Asuka took matters into her own hands literally.

Hands wrapped around the shaft, Asuka began stroking her coat slick with Lili's and her cum. The hot and wet fluids gave way for Asuka to stroke the entire length with ease, rubbing her thumb around the tip and switching rhythm and paces of her strokes. Brown-eyes lustfully took in the sight of Lili's quivering body, sated and blissful as Asuka desired to paint the fine and elegant body with cum.

Lili heard the panting sounds from Asuka's lips and gazed at her lover masturbating as she was being looked upon. Lili moaned and shakily raised her feet to touch the tip of the penis. Asuka groaned as the pad of Lili's toes rubbed the tip. Looking at Lili's eyes, Asuka caught her winking and a pair of hands held her feet, guiding and using them to jerk Asuka's cock.

They felt nice around Asuka's member, soft, slim and smooth as they rub along the length. Asuka realised that as much as Lili was light-footed and excellent with her legs, she noticed the strength and power in Lili's feet. Not that Lili's hands were inferior of power than she had with great finesse either with her hands or feet. Speaking of finesse, it presided in Lili's ministrations with the toes, curling as each pad of the flesh stroke Asuka's shaft and tip. Lili grinned as Asuka's panting grew heavier with each stroke of her feet and toes rubbing the tip.

"Do you want to cum on me, Asuka~?" Lili cooed, as the guiding hands sped up to stroke the shaft.

"Yes! Yes! Let me cum all over you! Please!" Asuka panted, her hips now bucking with Lili's feet stroking her member.

Lili hummed and licked her lips, "Then let go of your hands," she said.

Asuka quickly removed her hands and set them on the floor, raising her hips as Lili stroked her cock with more finesse and giving her gonads pleasure too. Lili's feet rubbed all around the member with swift and full ministrations, leaving one touching the large sack. Asuka could feel herself peaking as her balls were given attention, shuddering as she felt a rushing jolt in her spine and pelvis. Then, Lili's feet gave attention to both Asuka's shaft and balls, angling the tip slightly up to release the cum onto her body as she looked at Asuka's panting face.

"Lili! I'm about to cum!" Asuka said, her hips shaking as she felt Lili's toes rub her sack.

Lili smiled and said, "Go ahead. Make me wet and dirty with your cum."

Asuka groaned and grunted as she wildly rocked her hips to Lili's feet, back arching as she felt a wave of warmth bundle to her loin. With a few more caresses to Asuka's genitals, she released in blissful ecstasy with her cum shooting out in ropes and strings panting Lili's body.

Lili hummed in delight as the warm ooze of cum drenched her body on her breasts, chest, stomach, hips, pelvis, and legs. The amount of cum was plenty to fill up a bowl, Lili thought. Asuka convulsed as she released the remains of her load and moaning in satisfaction. Soon, Asuka had no more and slumped forward, panting heavily as she shuddered with Lili's feet giving gentle caresses and eventually letting her go.

Lili giggled, "All good, my dear?" She asked.

Asuka looked up with a quivering smirk, "Hey. Y-you… came a lot," She remarked with a panting breath.

Lili hummed in agreement and brushed her feet along the outside of Asuka's thighs, curling around to the rear and pulling Asuka to her. Asuka huffed and brought herself up at the weak tugging of Lili's feet. As Asuka hovered over Lili's body, she brushed her hand along Lili's cum drenched body and earning a sweet moan and praise.

"Bossy," Asuka giggled and remarked.

"Hush~," Lili cooed, pursing her lips out for a kiss.

Asuka gave the kiss and they were both satisfied and sated from their desires. Lili weakly pulled Asuka to the floor on their sides, but Asuka giggled and shook her head. Lili pouted and sighed, but smiled as Asuka's nose touched hers.

"You stink," Lili stated, smirking as Asuka rolled her eyes.

Asuka countered, "I stink of you, and you stink of me. Except your stink is inside out." She laughed as Lili gasped and tapped Asuka's rear with the heel of Lili's foot.

"Details. Shower now," Lili demanded, smiling as Asuka's hands clasped with hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Yea, yea. One minute," Asuka replied and grinned with a mischievous look.

"Ooh~!" Lili squeaked, as Asuka's face dove for her breasts and lay her cheeks on them.

Lili hummed amusedly and laid on her back with Asuka giggling on her chest and smelling her.

"You smell good," Asuka said, eyes closed and basking in the essence of Lili's body.

Lili hummed in reply.

"Your voice is nice," Asuka said, smiling as Lili squeezed her hand and hummed in reply.

"Asuka," Lili called.

"Yea?" Asuka replied with her face turning to Lili's face.

"Forty-five seconds left," Lili laughed as Asuka huffed and pouted, taking full loving pleasure of Asuka's cheeks to her breasts and keeping quiet, basking in the afterglow together.


End file.
